


Just To Know That You're Alive

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As The Sword of the Vale rises up into the air, taking both Ash and Victini with it, Cilan realizes that he feels more than friendship for his young friend. But will Ash return his feelings and why has Ash been sneaking around behind his friends backs anyway? CafeMochaShipping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just To Know That You're Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Ash is 16, Cilan is 18 and Iris is 14.

“Ash!” Cilan called out as he realized that the younger boy was trapped behind the protection barrier just because he was holding Victini. No one heard him though, as the wind whipped the word away from him, and he was forced into the helicopter.

 

Looking back as the helicopter maneuvered away from the Sword of the Veil, Cilan strained to see if Ash was okay, but the Sword rose upward at an uncontrolled pace. The helicopter sped away from the rapidly rising castle, dragging Cilan along with it.

 

Mannes searched desperately for a place to set the helicopter down safely, but with the Dragon Force out of control nowhere was safe enough. Circling around, he began following the path of the Dragon Force back to Eindoak Town, then set the craft to hover.

 

“Well, all we can do now is wait and see what will happen!” Mannes shouted over the wind.

 

“Are you sure there's nothing that we can do?” Iris called back, as Carlita's Hydreigon rose up from beneath them.

 

Carlita shook her head, and Iris's eyes met Cilan's as they shared a look of worry over their friend. But Cilan found himself looking away first; his heart felt heavy with raw emotion that he could not explain. The need for him to see Ash, to touch him, and know that he was still alive and well was almost overwhelming.

 

Several minutes later, the Sword of the Veil appeared overhead, and both Mannes and Hydreigon had to maneuver quickly to avoid being hit by the rapidly sinking castle. Watching in awe, they saw the castle land again on the same mountaintop it had been sitting on for the past thousand years.

 

The helicopter moved towards the now-stable structure, following the path of the dragon type Pokemon, and Cilan had to fight himself to not run to Ash and hold the boy tightly in his arms. Having never felt the urge to be physically close to the other boy before, he didn't know what it meant that now he wanted to hold him and never let go.

 

Fortunately everyone else was equally focused on Ash, and Victini, who had seemingly vanished after using up all it's energy to break the Pillars of Protection.

 

All of a sudden, Ash pushed his way through the small crowd, and the side of his body brushed against Cilan's, causing Cilan's heart to skip a beat. Recovering, he took off after his friend, with Iris easily passing him as she also ran after Ash.

 

They didn't catch up with him until he had reached the beach he had promised Victini earlier that day he would take the Victory Pokemon to.

 

It wasn't until much later, after Cilan had given Ash the last of his macarons to lure Victini out of hiding, that Cilan really had a chance to explore his new feelings for Ash.

 

Despite offers of warm beds for the night, the three friends had decided not to linger any longer in Eindoak Town. Leaving the town by a different, and much safer, path than he'd arrived by, Ash led the way out into the surrounding countryside. Hurrying along, he had soon found a small stream and followed it uphill to it's source; a natural hot spring.

 

“Let's camp near here tonight.” Ash laughed, not the least surprised to have found the hot springs.

 

“Did Victini lead you here?” Iris asked, and Ash nodded, then he pointed along a side path.

 

“There should be a small, wild orchard along that path where we can get some fresh berries.” Ash explained, and Iris ran off along the path without another word, leaving Cilan alone with Ash for the first time since they'd arrived in town.

 

“Ash, there is something I've been meaning to ask you about.” Cilan took a deep breath, as Ash turned to face him.

 

“What is it?” Ash's head cocked slightly to one side, as he tried to show only curiosity, but Cilan could see that Ash was also nervous. Sitting down on the ground next to the hot spring, Cilan gestured for Ash to sit next to him. Once they were both seated comfortably on the ground he continued talking.

 

“Do you remember the night we spent in Cirrius Town?” Cilan asked carefully, and Ash tensed noticeably.

 

“Yeah, what about it?” As he spoke, Ash's voice shook. Cilan was surprised by how much effort it was costing Ash to stay calm and not overreact to such a simple question.

 

“I followed you that night, when you went out after you thought Iris and I were asleep.” Cilan took a breath, as Ash glared at him.

 

“You followed me... Why?” Ash spat out, and Cilan realized that the boy was scared. He had unconsciously tensed his entire body, shifting slightly so that he could jump to his feet ready to fight or flee if he needed to.

 

“What are you so scared of?” Cilan whispered, leaning closer to Ash. When his friend did not answer, even by pulling away, Cilan sighed and continued. “I followed you because I was worried about you. Worried that you were in trouble or something. It never occurred to me that you might have simply been seeking some... companionship.”

 

“I wasn't... I mean...” Ash stammered, uncertain what to say, uncertain how much Cilan had seen that night. Thinking back on what he'd done, and where he'd done it, he felt his cheeks grow hot. But his body relaxed as Cilan's calmly spoken words eased some of his fear.

 

“I'd expected you to head downtown, to where most of the nightlife was, but...” Cilan broke off.

 

“But I headed towards the business area instead.” Ash finished. “Do... do you know where I went that night, exactly?” The question was whispered, as Ash's fear was rekindled.

 

“Yes, I do. When you entered the basement of the office tower, I entered the address into my Town Map. It came back as the location of an underground club called The Closet.” Cilan swallowed, suddenly aware of why Ash was so scared. “I never did find out for sure... but The Closet sounds like a gay club?” He kept his voice carefully neutral as he asked about the club.

 

“Yeah, it was.” All the tension drained out of Ash at the word 'gay'. He had kept that part of himself hidden from his friends for so long that it was a relief to have it revealed, even though he still didn't know how Cilan would react to him preferring men.

 

“Did you know that before you went inside?” Cilan asked gently.

 

Ash nodded. “Yeah, I knew. I went there to meet someone...” Ash sighed, shifting slightly, then continued. “When I was still in Sinnoh, I found a website for gay trainers traveling around and looking for... companionship. After you sign in, you can select the city or area you are in, and you'll then receive a list of places and people in that area who are also members of the site.

 

“That morning, I'd logged on as soon as we'd gotten to the Pokemon Center, and I'd set my location to Cirrius Town, and that club, The Closet, had immediately popped up. When I went to check later, I'd gotten several messages from a young man named William. It was William I was meeting at the club that night.” He'd also gotten a message from someone he'd been talking to through the site for a few months, someone he knew in person but had never been intimate with. But he decided not to tell Cilan that part, at least not yet.

 

“Why did you hide the fact that you're gay?” Cilan brushed a loose lock of Ash's hair out of his eyes as he spoke, causing Ash to look up at him in surprise.

 

“Because...” Ash lowered his eyes again, confused by Cilan's sudden attention. “Because I didn't know how you would react and I love traveling with you, and with Iris.”

 

Cilan nodded, uncertain what to say or do that would convince the sixteen year old that he was cool with Ash being gay. Then he realized what he needed to do belatedly as he found himself unconsciously leaning closer still, one hand reaching up to remove Ash's hat as he did so.

 

“Cilan, what are you do-” Ash's eyes widened as he was cut of by Cilan's mouth pressing lightly against his own.

 

Realizing that Ash was not kissing him back, Cilan pulled back enough to see his friend's face. “Ash...” Scared that he had done something that Ash did not want to do, he tried to pull back further, but Ash's arms snaked around his neck and shoulders.

 

This time when their lips met it was Ash who initiated the kiss. “I've wanted to kiss you almost since we first met...” Ash whispered, then flicked his tongue against Cilan's closed mouth. Cilan's hand dropped Ash's hat onto the ground as it slid down the teen's back to cup his ass. Then he opened his mouth slightly and allowed his tongue to lightly touch Ash's.

 

“Ash?! Cilan?! What the....?” They jumped apart, and, blushing, turned to face Iris who was staring at, them open mouthed and wide-eyed. The berries that she'd gone to collect lay on the ground around her feet - she'd dropped them in shock as she realized that her male friends were kissing each other. “How... how long have you two been...?” She swallowed hard, surprised by what she'd seen.

 

Stepping closer to Ash again, Cilan let one hand stroke up and down Ash's back, as he thought about how to answer Iris's question. How long had he felt this for Ash?

 

“About five minutes.” Ash shrugged, going for the literal answer like he usually did. Only the tension that Cilan felt in his back and shoulders belied the fact that he was nervous about how she would react once she got over the shock of seeing them kiss.

 

“Oh...” Iris blushed as the shock began fading and she began realizing what she had interrupted. “Then you two haven't... before today?”

 

Cilan shook his head, and Iris nodded minutely. “I... I'm sorry I didn't think that I would be interrupting anything...” She stammered, blushing hard now, and, kneeling, began to gather up the dropped Oran and Pecha berries.

 

“Iris...” Ash pulled away from Cilan to help his friend gather up the berries. Uncertain what to say, he worked in silence until Iris asked him softly how long he'd known he was gay, just to break the silence.

 

“I figured it out when I was still traveling around Sinnoh. While traveling through the Eterna Forest I'd gotten separated from Brock and Dawn, and ended up spending the night with Jace, a guy I met while wandering around the forest...” Ash broke off blushing. “He was pretty hot and while we did not have sex I did end up sharing his bed for the night, and kissing him and stuff. Before meeting him I hadn't known which gender I go for...” Ash broke off again, laughing. “If he hadn't come onto me I probably still wouldn't know why I can't get it up for girls...” Blushing he realized that he'd over-shared, but Iris only smiled reassuringly as she grabbed the last berry.

 

Cilan took the slightly bruised fruit from his friends and stacked it all neatly on the folding table he had somehow managed to fit into his backpack. “Cilan, what about you...?” Iris asked casually, sensing that Ash needed a break from her questioning. As she spoke she grabbed an Oran berry and began munching on it, seating herself on a chair that Cilan had grabbed out of his bag with the table.

 

“I'm not gay.” Cilan realized that he'd said the wrong thing when both Ash and Iris stared at him in disbelief. “What I mean is I'm bisexual, I like girls as well as boys.” Well, I like Ash anyway... he thought finished.

 

“Why does that sound like you're trying to convince yourself of that?” Iris frowned, temporarily setting the berry down on the table, only to have it stolen by Oshawott. But for once the action went unnoticed as Ash was too distracted to even noticed that the water type Pokemon had once more let himself out of his Pokeball.

 

If Cilan isn't gay, then why was he kissing me just now? And why does he seem to be convincing himself that he's really bi rather than simply telling us? Ash was jerked out of his thoughts by Cilan's reply.

 

“Because I've never even thought about kissing another man before today, Ash least of all.” Cilan glanced over at Ash as he spoke. “Though it would make sense if I am actually gay or bi because...” He broke off blushing hard.

 

“Because...?” Iris prompted and Cilan sighed.

 

“Because Chili and Cress used to bug me about being distracted by male challengers before I left the gym to travel with both of you. I always denied being distracted but... maybe I was?” He asked himself the last question, confusion written plainly across his face. He'd looked away from Ash, and was now busying himself with grabbing the rest of his cooking gear from his bag.

 

“Or maybe there was another reason why Chili was bugging you about that...” Ash whispered, causing Cilan to glance back at the younger man.

 

“Ash, what do you mean?” Cilan asked, his confusion deepening.

 

“I think that Cress was just teasing you but Chili was trying to distract you and Cress so that you wouldn't notice that he was noticing the male challengers rather than the female ones.” Ash took a deep breath, and continued. “I'd promised him that I wouldn't tell you this but... Chili is gay. After I finished my challenge of the Striaton gym I'd logged onto the site I was telling you about to find someone to... well, you know.” Blushing Ash continued. “One of the online members of the gay part of the site turned out to be Chili.”

 

“Ash, did you and Chili...?” Cilan asked, needing to know if Ash had shared his body with his brother.

 

“No. We flirted a bit online, but that's all. Actually, we've been keeping in touch through the site ever since I left the city. And while we do talk about sexual things it's more to ask for and give advice rather than to flirt or... sext.” Ash blushed hard at the last word, hoping that Cilan would know what he meant.

 

Relaxing, Cilan turned his attention back to making dinner. “I never suspected that he was gay...” A sudden thought occurred to him. “Does this have anything to do with why he ran away from the gym?”

 

Ash nodded. “Cress was starting to wonder why Chili would always turn down advances from female challengers, who would then end up bedding Cress instead, and the pressure from keeping his sexuality hidden was a big part of why he was loosing so many gym battles. When he met up with us in Driftveil City, it was as much to ask me for advice about coming out to Cress, and to you, as it was to challenge you to a battle.”

 

“But he never did. To me anyway, I can't speak for Cress though.” Cress is straight though if he is having sex with the female gym challengers Chili's turning down... It then occurred to Cilan that it was making more and more sense for him to be bi. His own personality was a balance of Chili's outgoing fiery nature and Cress' laid back serious nature. So if Chili was gay and Cress was straight then it would only be logical for Cilan to be bisexual.

 

“You should talk to Chili about this as soon as we reach the next Poke Center. Just don't tell him that I outed him to you, okay?” Ash grabbed a knife and began clumsily chopping up berries as an excuse to be close to Cilan. What he would never admit was that he'd turned down Chili's advances because he was half in love with Cilan, and knew that it would feel weird to mess around with his crush's brother. Even if Chili was even hotter than Cilan and actually knew how to pleasure another man.

 

Distracted, he didn't see the knife slip until he felt the blade bit into his finger. “Shit...” He cursed, dropping the knife and raising his bleeding finger up to his mouth... Only to have it stopped half way.

 

“Maybe you should leave the cooking to me.” Cilan chided him gently as he cleaned the cut out gently with disinfectant before wrapping it with a fabric bandage. “Not that I don't appreciate the help...” He leaned closer to Ash...

 

“Can't you two go five minutes without kissing?” Iris groaned rolling her eyes at them. But her tone was light, and it was clear to both of them that she was cool with them being a couple.

 

“You don't mind that I'm interested in Ash?” Cilan asked, looking away from the younger man though he made no move to increase the distance between them.

 

“No, I don't. It just surprised me to see you kiss him since you seemed oblivious of his interest in you.”

 

“His interest in me? What do you mean?” Cilan asked, confused once more, as Ash blushed softly.

 

Dropping her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, she explained her statement. “Ash is always looking at you when you're not looking. Especially at your ass. Then he'd glance away when you looked at him. I realized quickly that he's not even close to being as innocent as he acts, and that he prefers men. You're not the only guy I've caught him gazing at longingly. But you never showed any interest in him so I never said anything.”

 

“So that's why you...” Cilan began musing aloud, then realized what he'd been about to say and broke off blushing.

 

“That's why I what?” Ash asked, catching that Cilan was talking to him.

 

“Why you don't like bathing with me.” Cilan blushed harder as he finished his thought. Ash nodded, also blushing. Neither spoke the obvious explanation, that Ash avoided bathing with Cilan because he would be unable to hide the way his body reacts to the sight of Cilan wet and naked, while being equally wet and naked. Leaning closer Cilan whispered into Ash's ear. “I thought that you just liked using that time to masturbate and didn't want an audience.”

 

“I do use the time to masturbate, but I don't mind being watched while I pleasure myself.” Ash whispered back, turning his head to nip lightly at Cilan's earlobe... Only to get soaked by a surprise Water Gun.

 

Pulling hastily away from Cilan, Ash turned and found Iris, Oshawott, Axew and Pikachu all staring at then with “Good grief get a room already!” looks upon their faces.

 

“Oshawott!” Ash cried, more annoyed than actually mad at his Pokemon.

 

“I guess Oshawott thought we needed to cool off.” Cilan laughed lightly, stepping away from Ash, and glancing at the sky. “It's getting late. Unless you want to eat at midnight maybe you should stop distracting me from making dinner?” Cilan added reluctantly; cooking was the last thing that he wanted to do just then.

 

Ash opened his mouth to protest, just as his stomach rumbled. “Yeah, I guess I should let you cook, shouldn't I?”

 

“Ash! Come on, lets go find a good spot to set up camp!” Iris grabbed Ash's wrist as she spoke and began dragging him after her without waiting for a reply.

 

“What's wrong with setting up camp next to the hot spring?” He asked her after reluctantly agreeing to follow her so he wouldn't distract Cilan any more.

 

“Nothing, it's just that if we set up camp next to it, we won't be able to use the spring for bathing in later on. And I got the impression that you actually do want to bathe with Cilan, don't you?”

 

Ash nodded, his cheeks burning. “Did you hear everything we said?”

 

“I didn't hear what you two were whispering to each other, but I did hear the rest. And it certainly looked like you two were doing some serious flirting. Like you wanted to be alone together so you could do more than just talk about having sex.” She laughed as Ash's blush darkened noticeably.

 

“W-we weren't... we were talking about... about something else...” Ash stammered, too embarrassed to know what to say. The last thing he wanted to do was confess that he was inviting Cilan to watch him jack himself off.

 

Iris gave him an “oh I'm sure you were” look but otherwise did not comment, thankfully. “This looks like a good spot.” She gestured to a small clearing just inside the orchard.

 

Ash nodded, and helped her get the campfire going. Then she ran back to see how Cilan was doing with prepping their dinner. Deciding to hang back so as to not distract Cilan further, Ash got out his sleeping bag and laid it out by the fire on the opposite side from Iris' bag.

 

Settling himself down on his sleeping bag, he tried to think rationally about what he did and did not want to do with Cilan when they were alone together later. But his mind kept swinging back to the fact that he would finally have a chance to have sex with Cilan, and his pants were too-tight within a couple of minutes.

 

Suddenly it occurred to him that Cilan had never actually agreed to being alone with him later on, that it had actually been Iris who had mentioned it. Thinking hard, he tried to remember if Cilan had given any signs that he wanted to take things slowly and not have sex with Ash right away, but couldn't. His mind was still to clouded by his arousal for him to know if what he was remembering was accurate, or just what he wanted to remember.

 

His hands strayed south to cup the budge in his pants, but he moved them away as soon as he realized what he was doing. Iris could be back at any moment to tell him that dinner was ready, and he had no desire to have her catch him jacking off.

 

Standing up, he decided to go for a walk to clear his head. Walking back towards the stream, he decided to follow its course for a while then turn around after his erection had eased up some and return to the hot spring.

 

After about ten minutes of walking he was still feeling just as aroused as when he'd set out and realized his plan was not working. Sighing, he turned around and started the trek back to the camp.

 

Halfway back, he heard someone call out his name. Smiling, he realized that it was Cilan calling for him and called out his name back, running towards the sound of his friends voice.

 

“Ash! Where have you been?” Cilan asked, lifting the younger boy into his arms for a hug, relieved that Ash was okay.

 

“I needed to go for a walk to clear my head. Sorry if I worried you. I kept to the path of the stream so I wouldn't get lost.” Ash explained as he wrapped his legs around Cilan's waist, and Cilan's hands dropped down to his ass to help support his weight.

 

Feeling something press against his lower stomach Cilan smirked slightly. “Does your need to go for a long walk have anything to do with what's pressing against my stomach?”

 

Blushing, Ash nodded. “You don't mind that you make me hard, do you?” He asked shyly.

 

“Not at all. I'm just surprised that I never noticed before that I have this effect on you.” Cilan leaned down and softly kissed Ash, then began carrying him towards the camp. However, he did not get very far before he had to put Ash down.

 

“Cilan...?” Ash was confused. “Don't you like... I mean...” Cilan cut him off with another quick kiss.

 

“I do like carrying you, Ash, you're just heavier than you look.” Cilan laughed breathlessly, as eager as Ash to be alone together in the hot spring.

 

“Oh...” Ash blushed. He knew that he looked like he was about twelve so most people underestimated how muscular he really was and, therefore, how much he weighed. “You're not the first person whose told me that.” He added, grabbing Cilan's hand and threading his fingers through the older teen's.

 

They finished walking back to the camp hand in hand, neither feeling any need to break the silence that had fallen between them.

 

“There you two are!” Iris fumed as soon as she spotted them. Catching sight of the fact that they were holding hands, she rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

 

Cilan reluctantly pulled his hand away from Ash's and began dishing up the now-ready food. Passing Ash his plate first, he was surprised to note that Ash was not eating with his usual enthusiasm. After he had finished serving Iris and getting his own plate, he sat down next to Ash, close enough to whisper; “Not hungry tonight?”

 

Shaking his head, Ash whispered back; “I never have much appetite when I'm hard. Or rather, I'm hungry for something other than food.” Laughing slightly, Ash returned his attention to his plate, determined to ignore Cilan long enough to eat everything on it regardless. He knew, or hoped he knew, that he would need the energy later.

 

As soon as his plate was empty, Ash busied himself with helping to clean up the cooking gear so it could be moved to the sleep camp. He was not surprised when Cilan finished eating his own food quickly to help Ash repack his backpack.

 

“Want to show me the new camp?” He whispered, but Ash shook his head.

 

“Iris can show you. I-I want to be alone for a moment...” Blushing, Ash hoped that Cilan would not question why he wanted to be alone, and was relieved when the older teen did not ask him.

 

Nodding, and wondering what Ash was planning, Cilan followed Iris over to the new campsite, leaving Ash alone by the spring.

 

As soon as he could no longer hear his friends footsteps, Ash began undressing himself. Earlier, he'd noticed a decent sized rock in the middle of the main pool of water that would be perfect for a siren to sit on- and he planned on being that siren. Naked, he waded through the warm water and climbed easily up onto the rock, positioning himself so that he was lying back with one leg raised up to initially hide what he was doing with his hand. His unoccupied hand was stretched out behind him to help him balance in that position. Only then did he allow himself to touch himself.

 

By this point, he was so hard that he nearly came just by running the tip of his finger over his slit. Dropping his hand to his base he squeezed himself hard enough for it to hurt and offset his impending orgasm. He didn't want to cum until Cilan was there to watch him.

 

Fortunately he did not have long to wait, as less than five minutes later he heard footsteps approaching the spring from the direction of their camp. Cilan stepped into view a moment later, and Ash began languidly stroking himself. Keeping his leg up he hid himself until Cilan saw him and his jaw dropped. His eyes began tracing the graceful curves of Ash's lithe body. That's when Ash finally lowered his leg, feigning shyness he did not truly feel.

 

Knowing that Cilan's eyes had immediately gone to Ash's cock, the teen began pleasuring himself in earnest, and came when he noticed the sizable bulge straining the front of Cilan's pants. Ignoring the hot cum now decorating his stomach and chest, he turned more fully towards Cilan.

 

“Why don't you come over here and join me?” His voice was breathy from his orgasm, which he deliberately played up with a sultry “come hither” smile and hooded eyes.

 

Cilan did not give himself time to hesitate; he stripped off his own clothes in record time and raced through the water towards the rock that Ash was now lying on.

 

Swallowing hard, Ash's eyes dropped down Cilan's body to the large cock standing proudly at attention between his friend's thighs. “You're bigger than I'd thought you'd be.” Ash whispered in awe, one hand dropping down to finger his opening in anticipation.

 

“So are you. With your small size and youthful looks I always figured that you'd be on the small size down here too.” Cilan had reached the rock by this point and ran a finger over Ash's spent member. “Are you up to doing more tonight...?” Cilan added, almost as an afterthought, and was relieved when Ash nodded.

 

“Yeah. I came deliberately, partially to show you that I'm really not shy about having an audience and partially to relax...” Ash trailed off, hoping that he would not have to explain the mechanics of gay sex to Cilan.

 

Pushing Ash's hand away, Cilan rubbed his finger skillfully over Ash's opening, then opened the bottle he held unnoticed in his left hand. After squirting a large dollop of the lube onto his fingers, he lowered his hand once more to Ash's opening and easily pushed his pointer finger inside.

 

“I see now what you mean by saying that you came to help you relax.” Cilan whispered as he slipped a second finger inside Ash's hole, then he dropped his head to kiss the sensitive skin where thigh and groin met.

 

“Have... have you done this before?” Ash asked, confused by the level of skill Cilan was showing.

 

“Yes and no. This is the first time I've ever touched another male sexually. But I have had anal sex before, with girls.” Cilan explained.

 

The confusion cleared from Ash's eyes. “Ah that explains it- AHH!” Ash suddenly shrieked as Cilan's fingers brushed unexpectedly against his prostate.

 

“Ash! Are you okay...?” Cilan froze, uncertain if Ash had screamed in pleasure or pain.

 

“Y-yeah... fuck yeah... do that again...” Ash panted out, making it clear that he'd screamed in pleasure.

 

Relieved, Cilan flexed his fingers until he once more found the bundle of nerves that Ash had reacted to. “This is new... none of the girls I've analed reacted like this.”

 

Ash laughed then as he realized that Cilan had no idea what he was touching. “That's my... prostate... that you're... rubbing against...” He gasped out as Cilan began thrusting his fingers lightly against that spot.

 

“Oh...” He stilled his hand enough for Ash to think enough to finish explaining.

 

“Yeah, the prostate works a bit like a male g-spot. Anally-speaking anyway.” His hips twitched impatiently, and Cilan laughed softly.

 

“Ah... I see.” Cilan pulled his hand out enough to add two more fingers. When all four slid easily inside Ash, he pulled them all out and rubbed the last of the lube over his own aching member. “Ready?”

 

Ash could only nod, and Cilan climbed up on top of the rock, and Ash. They both shifted until Ash had his legs hooked over Cilan's shoulders, and Cilan's cock was lined up with Ash's opening. Then he pushed inside without hesitation, sheathing his throbbing member deep inside Ash until his balls hit his lover's ass. Not wanting to wait for Ash's body to adjust to his large size, Cilan immediately began pulling out almost all the way, then thrusting back in slowly and gently.

 

Moaning, Ash wrapped his arms around Cilan's back, and let his legs fall down to wrap around his waist. “Faster! Fuck... fuck me hard... I can take it...” Ash panted as even the slow pace was working it's magic on his libido.

 

Cilan complied, slamming himself into Ash as hard and fast as he could, as was rewarded by the younger teen's head falling back and his nails scratching along his back, hard enough to draw blood. Lowering his head, he kissed Ash deeply, their tongues tangling roughly together in mock imitation of the dance that their hips were performing.

 

As soon as Cilan began feeling the heated pressure build low in his stomach, he reached down and began jacking off Ash in time to his thrusts, no longer shy about touching another guys cock.

 

Ash came first, his cum painting Cilan's stomach and mixing with cum still decorating Ash's skin from his previous orgasm. As he came, his body tightened around Cilan's, and the older teen only managed one last thrust before spilling his seed deep inside Ash.

 

Collapsing, he rolled them over so that Ash was lying on top of him. “How was that?” He asked shyly as soon as he was able to speak again.

 

“Amazing.” Ash whispered the word so softly that Cilan almost didn't catch it.

 

“Really? I'm sure that you've had lovers more skilled with boys than I am...”

 

Ash cut him off with a kiss. “More experienced, yes. More tender, and loving? No. Cilan, tonight was the first time I've ever been with anyone who actually cares about me and not just my ass. I...” He broke off, realizing that it was too soon to confess that he was in love with Cilan. “I never knew that sex could be like this, when it's with someone you care about, and want to be intimate with.” He finished instead.

 

“I see...” Cilan's lips mouthed the three words that Ash had hesitated to say. He did not know how long he had been in love with Ash, only that he was. Sometime between leaving the Striaton Gym to journey with Ash and Iris, and seeing the Castle rise up into the upper atmosphere with Ash trapped behind the barrier, he had fallen in love with the boy without realizing it.

 

Shifting so that he was sitting beside Cilan rather than lying on top of him, Ash finally voiced a question that had been bothering him. “What changed? You said that you'd never even thought about kissing me before today, so what changed?”

 

“I realized how I felt for you at the same time I realized that you were trapped behind the barrier with Victini. Ash... I'd thought that you were going to die, and I just... I needed to hold you and know that you're alive. I never expected that I could make you mine...” Cilan swallowed, his voice thick with emotion.

 

“There was a moment, when the Castle rose so high that I almost ran out of air, when I thought that I would die as well. But I wasn't scared for myself, just for Pikachu and Victini. If I'd known that you feel the same way about me that I feel for you... that you also wanted to be more than just friends, maybe I would have been scared of dying.” Ash wrapped his arms around Cilan and rested his head on his lover's shoulder. “I'm yours for as long as you want me.” He whispered against Cilan's neck, nuzzling gently, as Cilan finally cried out the fear he'd felt when he'd thought that he might never see Ash alive again.

 

When Cilan was done crying, they slid off the rock to wash the cum off of their bodies, both too tired for another round that night, then they returned to camp.

 

Iris was asleep in a tree like always, but Ash did not notice. He was too busy noting that Cilan had fully unzipped his sleeping bag to form a make shift sleep pad, and had laid his own over top, like a blanket. “Ash...” Cilan realized for the first time that Ash might not be ready to sleep in his arms. But his fears proved groundless as Ash kissed him, smiling softly. “I was wondering how we could arrange things to cuddle before going to sleep.” Then he crawled between the two sleeping bags, and Cilan slid in behind him, spooning his young lover.

 

They fell asleep moments later, both feeling happier than they had ever felt before.

 

End.


End file.
